


Consuelo

by Mist221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Molly utilizada, Post-Reichenbach, Sexo por despecho, Sherlock deprimido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist221b/pseuds/Mist221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la caída Sherlock se queda por unos días en la casa de Molly. Una noche al llegar del trabajo, Molly se encuentra con un deprimido Sherlock que necesita consuelo. ¿Y quien es ella para poder negarselo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consuelo

Cuando entras en tu pequeña casa esta te recibe a oscuras, te inquietas pensando que ha vuelto a salir y caminas algo nerviosa hasta tu habitación donde suele esconderse, apenas han pasado dos semanas de lo ocurrido, de la caída que tanto se llevo por delante y sabes que no debes perderlo de vista, no aún.

Cuando llegas a tu habitación y lo ves tumbado en tu cama, con sus manos agarrándose las rodillas, sientes como tus rodillas se debilitan de nuevo, y un nuevo nudo aparece en tu garganta cuando la oscuridad te permite ver su mirada vacía, parece tan perdido que te da miedo acercarte a él por temor a perderte tu también.

―Sherlock… ―susurras intentando borrar ese vacío.

Él ni siquiera parece oírte, pero no te das por vencida y caminas hacia él. Te arrodillas frente a él y vuelves a susurras su nombre, esta es la primera vez que se muestra así ante ti y eso te pone más nerviosa que ninguna otra cosa, no quieres que acabe peor por tu culpa.

Sus ojos se mueven hacia ti en reconocimiento pero sus labios no pronuncian ni una palabra, ni un sonido. Le devuelves la mirada intentando transmitirle todo aquello que sientes, todo aquello que quieres que sepa, y como no te parece bastante te acercas más a él, y con infinito cuidado le acaricias la cabeza, pasando tus dedos por aquellos finos rizos, que tanto deseaste poder tocar, y colocas su cabeza en tu pecho. Le estrechas entre tus brazos y él se deja hacer.

―Todo saldrá bien―susurras en su oreja.

―He visto a John ―su voz es aun más ronca cuando te confiesa sus pesares, el más grande en realidad, y asientes con comprensión―. Llevaba su bastón.

Suspiras sabiendo todo lo que hay detrás de esa confesión. Vuestro contacto no te parece suficiente entonces, sabes que Sherlock no es como los demás, pero todos necesitamos algún tipo de consuelo, por eso tan silenciosamente como puedes, y lo menos torpe posible, te subes a tu propia cama para poder abrazar a Sherlock Holmes con mayor facilidad.

Parece tan pequeño entre tus brazos que te extraña que sea la misma persona que hace unas semanas te insultaba sin saber incluso que lo estaba haciendo.

―Lo haces por él, no lo olvides ―le vuelves a recordar contra su pelo, notas como Sherlock se estremece bajo tus labios y como una de sus manos agarra uno de tus brazos.

No sabes cómo sentirte cuando esa mano que acaba de agarrar tu brazo comienzo a acariciártelo -sube y baja, poniéndote la carne de gallina- y no puedes evitar suspirar. Sabes que él lo nota cuando pone en acción su otra mano, esta agarrándote por la parte de tu cintura que está debajo de su cuerpo.

Su mirada sube hacia tu cara de nuevo, pero estaba vez no es solo el vació lo que te inquieta, hay algo más, algo que te da miedo a la vez que te atrae como un imán, hay necesidad.

Vas a preguntarle algo, enserio que lo ibas a hacer pero sus labios impiden a esa pregunta que ahora te parece tan estúpida –porque realmente era estúpida- salir de tus labios.

Sherlock Holmes te esta besando y sabes que no es porque realmente te quiera de alguna forma, no. Sabes que es por pura soledad, por no tener a John Watson aquí para poder recibirlo en tu lugar, y por eso mismo te odias como nunca te has odiado cuando le correspondes.

Llevas tanto tiempo sintiendo algo por él que incluso que no lo haga pensando en ti no te importa, es estúpido, y lo sabes. Posiblemente lo más estúpido que has hecho y harás en tu vida. Pero sus labios son tan suaves, que no tienes tiempo para pensar en el mal que te estás haciendo.

Cuando te quieres dar cuenta sus manos ya te han despojado de tu camiseta y ahora se ocupan de tus pechos, sigue besándote con necesidad, mordiéndote el labio cada vez que lo necesita, gimes cuando sus frías manos consiguen quitarte el sujetados y tocan ahora sin ninguna barrera, tus pezones se endurecen contra sus manos dejando pasar una corriente electrizante por todo tu cuerpo.

Su boca sale de la tuya, haciéndote gemir de desacuerdo, crees oír una suave risa pero es solo tu imaginación. La oscuridad no te permite verle con claridad pero sabes, por el ruido y el forcejeo suave, que Sherlock está luchando por quitarse su propia camisa.

Suspiras cuando su cuerpo hace contacto con el tuyo sin ninguna barrera, tus manos no lo pueden evitar y recorren todo su torso, suspiras con admiración antes de que su boca ataque la tuya de nuevo. Sus labios se mueven con fuerza, sus manos no cesan en la exploración de tus pechos, tiene unas manos prodigiosas, y lo sabe.

Pero de repente ese simple contacto no parece ser suficiente y quieres más, mucho más, por eso deslizas tus manos hacia su culo para colocarlo correctamente entre tus piernas, él parece estar de acuerdo y te facilita la acción colocándose él mismo y empujando hacia ti sus caderas.

―Sherlock… ―gimes su nombre sin poder evitarlo, y sus labios te corresponden profundizando más el beso que parece devorarte.

Mueve sus caderas casi con desesperación, tú lo notas contra ti, duro, muy duro. Realmente delicioso y tentador, y sabes que no aguantas más sin notarlo sin barreras.

Sherlock parece leerte el pensamiento, nada extraño, y se separa de ti para quitarse los pantalones, controlas todos sus movimientos aun en la oscuridad dejando toda tú mente en blanco, aun no te crees que esto esté pasando.

Sus manos vuelven a ti posándose en tú cadera y deslizándolas cogen el borde de tu pantalón y tiran de él hacia abajo. Ayudas cuanto puedes aun tumbada sobre el colchón y cuando estas libre de ellos percibes entre la oscuridad como la cabeza de Sherlock baja hasta tu zona más intima. Suspiras sin saber que esperar, pero Sherlock solo deposita un suave beso justo encima de donde tu clítoris, ahora palpitante, se encuentra, te estremeces deseosa de que te quite de una vez las bragas y lo haga sin ninguna barrera y sin ningún pudor.

Sus fuertes manos acarician tus muslos y su boca reparte besos y pequeños mordiscos que te hacen suspirar. Sus manos por fin tiran de tus bragas, totalmente mojadas, dejándote por fin sin ninguna barrera.

Sherlock vuelve a ti, hasta tú boca y la devora como antes había hecho antes de empujar, esta vez sin barreras, sus caderas a las tuyas. Esta vez no tienes ningún reparo en gemir, dando gracias a la diferencia de altura por el mayor contacto.

Lo oyes suspirar contra tu cuello y no dudas en deslizar tus manos por todo su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su dureza. Te sientes fascinada de los pequeños gemidos que deja escapar entre cada mordida que da a tu cuello y no dudas en acelerar tu mano.

―¿Condón…? ―murmura contra tu oreja.

Tu mano se para y te sientes enrojecer, la verdad es que no tienes ninguno en la habitación, hace mucho que no tienes un novio –desde Jim, recuerdas- y no sueles traer a nadie a tu cama, por lo que los únicos condones que tienes se encuentran en tu cartera. Pero Sherlock parece entenderte –como siempre- y te murmura que no pasa nada mientras que sus labios descienden por todo tu cuerpo devorándote con pequeñas mordidas.

Se detiene nada más llegar a tu ombligo y con suavidad te separa las piernas dejándote totalmente expuesta a él. Parece meditar sobre su próximo movimiento antes de deslizar uno de sus dedos dentro de ti.

Esta vez gimes con gusto, sus manos están frías y tú caliente, y tan mojada que su dedo pasa sin problemas.

Cuando mete otro dedo vuelves a suspirar y te retuerces un poco en la cama ansiando que profundice más, pero en vez de eso los saca dejándote deseosa de más. Y es cuando notas como con su otra mano te levanta un poco el culo.

Y sabes lo que va hacer antes de que con su mano mojada por tus fluidos acaricien el contorno de tu ano, lo has hecho antes pero aun te inquieta un poco, pero sabes que es Sherlock que nunca te haría daño, es un genio al fin y al cabo.

Uno de sus dedos ya ha entrado por tu otro agujero, es estrecho y entra con problemas, tratas de relajarte sabiendo que eso ayudara. Cuando su dedo está completamente dentro de ti Sherlock lo mueve en círculos hasta que entra sin ningún problema. Vuelves a sentir una corriente de placer por todo tu cuerpo queriendo acabar ya con la dichosa preparación.

Sherlock repite todo el proceso martirizándote en lo más profundo hasta que tres dedos están bombeando dentro de ti sin ningún problema.

-Hazlo ya. –exiges sin saber cómo has logrado hablar.

No hace falta decirlo dos veces, Sherlock te agarra de las caderas y cuando piensas que por fin te va a penetrar te gira sobre ti misma dejándote a cuatro patas, logras agarrarte al cabecero de la cama antes de que finalmente se meta dentro de ti.

Dejas escapar otro gemido, la estocada ha sido fuerte y cuidadosa al mismo tiempo, pero Sherlock tiene la decencia de quedarse un momento quieto –aunque sepas que quizás lo ha hecho más por él que por ti –y lo sientes suspirar con un placer muy turbio antes de que comience a moverse.

Y es entonces cuando notas que todo el cuidado con el que te ha estado cuidando hasta el momento, la dulzura, se han ido. Se mueve con rapidez y fuerza, con esa misma desesperación que antes habías visto en sus ojos dejando a su paso gemidos y suspiros que consiguen ponerte la piel de gallina.

Pero estas disfrutando, dios si lo estas disfrutando, estas en el más alto cielo y él lo sabe. Y cuando crees que ya no puedes con más placer una de sus mano baja hasta tu clítoris, moviéndolo al son de sus embestidas, volviéndote loca.

_―Sherlock, Sherlock…._

Sherlock jadea detrás de ti y como tu imaginación no es suficiente giras todo lo que puedes tu cabeza para observarle. Y oh dios, es lo más hermoso que has visto. Sus ojos están cerrados, el deseo está escrito en su cara –al mismo tiempo que el dolor- , y se muerde el labio sin que esto impida que salgan gemidos de su boca.

Sabes que no tardaras en llegar -es una suerte que no lo hayas hecho ya- y al parecer a Sherlock le pasa lo mismo pues sus embestidas comienzas a aumentar su velocidad, al igual que sus jadeos.

Te agarras con fuerza al cabecero sintiendo como estas muy cerca del borde, y cierras los ojos para concentrarte en el placer.

Pero él llega primero. Un jadeo de alivio sale de su garganta mezclado con un gemido y es entonces cuando estas a punto, al borde, cuando oyes el nombre que sale de sus labios –aunque sabes que sale del fondo de su corazón-

_―John…_

Y llegas sintiendo como el orgasmo recorre todo tu cuerpo aun con ese nombre en tu cabeza. Con esa voz detrás de ti jadeando ese nombre.

Sabes que no debes sentirte mal, que ya lo sabías, pero no impide que se te clave en el alma.

_Oh estúpida ingenua, ¿de verdad pesabas que se olvidaría de él aunque fuera por unos segundos?_ Te echas la bronca dejándote caer en tu cama.

Sherlock desaparece sin que apenas lo notes, suspiras y mientras estas en el baño limpiándote decides que realmente no te importa.

Si Sherlock necesitaba consuelo y esta era su manera de obtenerlo tú no dudaras en concedérselo.


End file.
